Lost At Heart
by Mindwriter716
Summary: For months Sakura has been going between brothers, her emotions for both of them killing her. How can you love two at once and will she have room in her heart for the secret she carries beneath it?
1. Untold Secrets

Lost At Heart

By

Shinju Koremanu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Oh and Neji is Sakura's stepbrother not Itachi. Itachi is Sakuras lover, come on this isn't West Virginia. No critiscm inteneded I live in WV. Not Proudly though

Sakura closed her eyes and allowed the cold rain to beat down on her piercing her skin like tiny needles. She felt as if she were the biggest fool in Konoha; she hadn't thought when she made that stupid mistake. How could she think that Sasuke would like something like that? Sakura fell to her knees as thunder clapped across the sky. A sharp pain brought her head up and she looked around, sure that a kunai had flown at her. It wasn't but towering above her stood Neji. Neji's eyes looked threatening, the pale blue orbs burning with rage as he knelt beside Sakura.

"Come inside, so we can talk Sakura-chan," Neji whispered as he held out his hand.

"No," she replied turning away from Neji and burying her face in the palms of her hands.

Neji growled as he grabbed Sakura's arm and tried to force her off of the ground and into the house. "Listen, we have to talk, I need to know what you did."

"I didn't _do_ anything, Itachi did," Sakura whispered as tears washed down her face and fell to the ground at her feet mixing with the rain and dirt. She stood up then and yanked her arm free. Sakura put her arm against her stomach as she stalked into the tiny house. She walked to the bathroom and grabbed the pink box off of the counter causing a bottle of perfume to fall off of the shelf and shatter when it hit the floor. She ignored and walked back through the house only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw her stepbrother and Itachi in the living room. She stared straight at Itachi, then noticed he was staring at the pink cardboard box in her hand she quickly shoved it behind her back and smiled at the men.

"What is it, Sakura?" Itachi asked as he crossed to where she stood on the far side of the room.

Neji's eyes darted between them as realization set in. "What is it, Sakura? Why do you have that?"

"It's nothing," she said slowly, "Itachi, please, don't do this we can talk about it later."

"I think we should talk about it now, angel." Itachi said as he snaked his arm around her at an attempt at getting the box.

She was ready for it and she closed her hands tighter around the object. She blocked her mind from thinking about it, but realized she'd done it to late, he was already rummaging as if he were unpacking boxes.

Itachi looked at her, his disbelief showing. He opened his mouth to speak but only one word came out and it wasn't the one he'd wanted to use.

"You're…"


	2. Marry Me

"No I'm not!" Sakura screamed as Itachi frowned at her.

"I heard two heartbeats. Two. Why are you keeping it from me?" Itachi asked as he grabbed her wrist and brought it around so that her hand was in front of her. He squeezed her wrist until the box fell from her hand and onto the floor.

"I-I can explain," she muttered as he knelt and picked up the pregnancy test. He opened the box to find an unopened test and the other one was missing.

"Where is it?" Itachi asked his sharingan flaming.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered as he stood up and started to the bathroom. "Itachi! Wait!"

Sakura started after him and stopped cold when he came back out of the bathroom the stupid test in his hands. She prayed he didn't what the signs meant, prayed that he was too dense to know that the blue line meant no and the red one meant yes. He looked up at her and nodded snapping the stick in half. He walked back into the bath room and dropped the test in the waste bin. Silently, he walked back into the hallway where Sakura still stood.

"You are, aren't you?" Itachi asked as he raked a hand through his hair.

"It's not yours," she said nonchalantly as she pulled her hair back with a small tie.

"Whose is it?" Itachi asked the pain on his face matching the pain in her heart.

She didn't want to lie, she wanted him to know, to know that he was going to rebuild his clan, that he finally had a chance to do what he wanted to. He was going to beat Sasuke, he finally had the chance, and she was hiding it from him. But he couldn't, it would kill her if Sasuke found out so she hid it from them both and now he knew, he knew of the deception she carried under her heart.

"Yours. Itachi, I carry your child." The look on Itachi's face spoke volumes. He crossed the room to her in one step, he took her into his arms and lifted her into the air when he lowered her, he pulled her face to his. The kiss he planted on her lips was soft at first then as he deepened his desire grew. Sakura pulled away and looked at him tears in her eyes. She sank to her knees and looked at the floor.

Above her Itachi stood, drawing a hand threw his raven hair. He was confused, she was carrying his child, he was happy so why was she crying.

"Sakura? Cherry blossom, are you okay? What's wrong?" Itachi knelt beside her and lifted her chin with his index finger. "What is it?"

"We're not married. Unwed mother in Japan, not a good thing." Sakura hissed sarcastically.

"Then we will be. Tonight." Itachi said still smiling

"No, I want to get married because you love me, not because I carry your child."

"I do love you."

"What about Sasuke? You know I haven't ended it. What will he think when you announce you're married and going to be a father by his girlfriend?"

"We'll tell him you've changed your mind about him, you want me."

Sakura shuddered, "Itachi, I love you…but right now I can't…"


	3. Show Me

Chapter 3

"You can't? What do you mean you can't" Itachi bellowed, clenching his fists. "You have to. You're pregnant, with my child. You have an obligation to fill, to me...not only to me but to Konoha's reputation."

"I don't think so! I will have this child by myself, I don't need you, or anyone. I can't choose, don't you understand? Don't you get it? I love you both, it's hard to choose. Besides I don't know who's baby it is, you knew I was sleeping with Sasuke. This baby could be his. Or yours."

"You don't know? How can we find out? Neji?" Itachi asked turning to her stepbrother.

Neji shook his head, "Man, I don't know you could take her to medic nin? Or a modern day medicine man? I am not sure."

"Neji, isn't your grandfather a medicine man?" Itachi asked turning away from Sakura, he couldn't handle the pain that the thought of this baby not being his caused.

"Yeah, but are you sure you want--"

"Yes, take us."

"Dude, I don't know if that such a good i--"

"Now, Neji!" Itachi demanded.

"Ok, ok."

Neji led the way through the estates small gardens and streams to the hut at the back of the estate where his grandfather lived and refused to move away from.

"Grandfather?" Neji called through the doorway. 


End file.
